ABC's of Love
by mademoiselle mirabelle
Summary: A couple of short drabbles around Daine and Numair.


_**A**__bsolutely __**A**__dore Each Other_:

They had adored each other since they met. It only took the ex- Emperor Mage, skinners, a trip to the Divine Realms, living rocks, a fall off a cliff, and three spidrens for them to realize that adoration had turned into love.

_**B**__e __**B**__est Friends_:

Before they had become lovers they were friends and colleagues. Falling in love didn't change any of it.

_**C**__ompromise_:

They were both so stubborn that compromising was the only way they ever got things done. 

_**D**__iscover New Things Together_:

They were always discovering new things together. The problem is that those new discoveries almost always end up getting them almost killed.

_**E**__ncourage __**E**__ach Other_:

"Numair it _hurts_."

"It's okay Magelet. You can do it. You're almost there."

_15 minutes later_

For once the eloquent Numair Salmalin was at a loss for words as he looked at the little bundle asleep in his arms.

_**F**__orgive and __**F**__orget_:

They got into fights all the time, but they were easy to forget after several rounds of making up.

_**G**__aze into Each Other's Eyes_:

So caught up they were in gazing into each other's eyes, they didn't even hear The Lioness announce that she was going to be a grandmother.

_**H**__old __**H**__ands and __**H**__ug a Lot_:

It wasn't and odd sight at the castle or the Swoop to see Daine and Numair holding hands all of the time or give each other hugs for no apparent reason.

_**I**__nspire and __**I**__ntrigue Each Other_:

He had always been inspired by how brave and kind and selfless she was. She had always been intrigued by the fact that he was one of the most powerful mages in the world, but yet he couldn't put a candle out with his gift.

_**J**__oke and Laugh and Have Fun_:

They loved to play jokes on each other, but as Numair slept on the couch that night he realized that putting blue ink in Daine's shampoo bottle might have been going too far.

_**K**__iss, __**K**__iss, __**K**__iss:_

She still remembered their first kiss. They had both been half out of their minds with terror and exhaustion, but the moment their lips met there was only peace and love. That kiss had been amazing, but Daine couldn't help but think, as Numair pulled her into his lap to press his lips to hers, that each kiss was better than the last.

_**L**__ove with All Your Hearts_:

People had never met them often thought they had gotten married only because Daine became pregnant. After they met them they couldn't think of two people who were more in love.

_**M**__arvel at Each Other's Talents_:

It never ceased to amaze him every time Daine beat Alanna in archery contest. What amazed him more was that The Lioness never lost her temper about it.

_**N**__urture Each Other_:

Daine thought that Numair had helped _her_ grow up. She wasn't the only one who did a lot of growing up after they met.

_**O**__vercome Problems Together_:

The problems started when Kitten decide she wanted to play with some of the potions in Numair's workroom.

_**P**__lay Games_:

They didn't often have time to play games but when they did it always ended in another wonderful memory.

_**Q**__uiet Each Other's Fears_:

She had been so brave throughout the war. He didn't realized how scared she had really been until she woke up screaming for the fourth night in a row.

_**R**__emember the Little Things_:

Forgetting about little things like pregnancy charms led to some of the happiest moments of their lives.

_**S**__ay "I Love You" Every Day_:

They never realized they did it, but their friends found it sickeningly sweet they never left each other without saying 'I love you' first.

_**T**__ake __**T**__ime for __**T**__enderness_:

Daine often playfully accused Numair of being vain. She realized he was anything but vain the day he simply held her while she cried, not even caring that she was getting tears on his best silk shirt.

_**U**__nderstand and Care Deeply_:

Their friends and family cared for them, but they were really the only ones who understood each other.

_**V**__alue Everything You Share_:

They shared everything from rooms to tempers to love. Daine never understood what a big step sharing each other was until the first time they did.

_**W**__ish On Stars Together_:

As they lay side by side on the ground and watched a shooting star go by, the only wish he could think of was that she would say yes.

_**X**__-press Your True Feelings_:

As it turned out none of their friends were upset or even remotely surprised when a month after the war Daine and Numair finally told them they were lovers. A few of them assumed they had already been lovers for at least a year.

_**Y**__earn for Each Other's Touch_:

Even as heavy breathing calmed and rapid heart rates slowed to a normal pace, they only had to look at each other to feel desire start to stir again. When it came to each other's touch, they would always be insatiable.

_**Z**__-zzzzz In Each Other's Arms_:

The war was over. In the castle wine is flowing freely and everyone is in the mess hall celebrating. But in rooms in the farthest corner of the teacher's wing Mage and Magelet are wrapped in each other's arms having decided that celebrating and making up for lost time can wait until after they make up for lost sleep.

**Please Review ****:)**


End file.
